Warriors High School - 'Nuff Said
by ToontownAwesomeSauce
Summary: Warriors high school with my own OC. A lot will be rated T but there quite possibly will be a large amount of M rated content. Current characters: Hawkfeather (OC), Bluefur, Blackfoot, Fireheart(star) and Graystripe.
1. Introduction

**A/N: (I probably won't put in many of these.) The characters described in this story are like humans with fur, tails and cat ears.**

**Content Warning:**** Language, drugs, sex, rape, bestiality (I don't know if I'm gonna put all those in but it's likely.)**

**P.S. A/N: I will be inserting a character based on my personality.. Probably exaggerated but still. Just something to know.**

**Warning: There has been an overuse of bold words. Device will self destruct in 10 seconds.**

* * *

Hawkfeather yelled. "No, I'm not going to high school! There will be more ugly sluts and more annoying ass teachers!" "Then get your ass out of my house and live your own life!" That was followed by a harsh slam of the door. Hawkclaw pounded on the door for a while before giving up. He knew his mom was serious. She never told a lie. Never.

Hawkfeather sighed and walked on his way to high school. "She doesn't know what it's like to be the only person in the world with fur," he muttered. "Might as well find somewhere to live."

* * *

Hawkfeather walked into the area of the high school, not looking up. "Hey, you!" came a voice. Hawkfeather kept walking. Someone walked in front of him and pushed him. "I'm talking to you shrimp!" He saw a furry white person. Hawkfeather looked in confusion. "You.. Have fur?" "Yeah. I do, idiot! Now give me a reason not to pummel you right now!" Hawkfeather stared breathless, shocked that there were others with fur. He didn't think to prepare for the fist aimed at his face.

A loud crack was heard and he found himself on the ground covering his nose. He moaned, his sight black.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Hawkfeather looked after a few seconds to see a blue furred cat looking down at him. "I don't know..." he responded. "Let me see," she said. Hawkfeather moved his hands away from his face and she carefully inspected him. "Your nose is broken. We need to get you to the nurse," She said. "No.. I'm fine," Hawkfeather said.

He got up and continued to the entrance. He was startled when she pulled him back down. She glared at him. "You're going to get that wound checked." He didn't try to struggle, but he gave a firm "No, I'm not."

"Well then what's it going to take?" She asked. "Two things,' Hawkfeather said. "Fine. What?" she replied. "First, your name." he said. "Name's Bluefur what else?" "And for you to take off your shirt." he said. "No! I'm not doing that for some new kid that just got his ass kicked!" He shrugged. "Oh well, then. Guess I'm just going to go on my way." He got up and kept going, this time without being stopped.


	2. Do You Like Cookies and Good Girl

Hawkfeather walked through the corridor with red scarlet over his face. He saw some gray cat approach him. "Are you okay? Who got you? Who are you? Do you like cookies?"

Hawkfeather sighed. "I'm fine, some white asshole, my name is Hawkfeather, and I like cookies. Happy now?" The gray cat nodded. "My name's Graystripe. This is my best friend Fireheart. Graystripe dragged an orange cat over to his side. "I don't suppose you have ADHD too?" The orange cat shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Good," Hawkfeather said. "Now I'm late for class." with that, he kept going.

* * *

**A/N: Damn... That was too short. Going to put 2 chapters in 1 right here.**

Bluefur thought about the stranger. He had jet black fur with occasional tufts of white on his hands, and had white lines under his sapphire blue eyes. His hair was also jet black with white at the ends of his hair. It ran down to about halfway down his eyes. He was something Bluefur wanted to know more about.

* * *

**A/N: No. That was not a chapter. That was a quick description of Hawkfeather.**

Hawkfeather wandered for a while after he got out of class. Once it got dark he sighed and went to an alley to sleep. He lay for a few hours, but couldn't sleep.

He heard some footsteps. "Oh you poor thing!" It was Bluefur. "What are you doing here?" he asked without looking up. "Simply walking home from dinner." Hawkfeather felt something soft lay next to him. "So, what'll it take to convince you to come over to my place for the night?" she asked. "Take your shirt off for me," he said.

"Really? Is that what it'll take?" Bluefur asked. "Mmhmm," came the reply. "Fine, but only when we get to my house." "Deal."

* * *

"Wow. Nice place," Hawkfeather said. "Alright. Can I get my part of the deal?" Bluefur sighed. She took off her shirt and set it on the end table "Happy?" "Very," he responded.

She yelped as he dragged her on the couch and sat on top of her. "What are you doing!?" Bluefur exclaimed. "You don't expect me just to look at you, do you?"

"Well, kinda... Yeah." He smirked. "Not likely babe." She started whimpering. "Please. No.." He looked at her in confusion. "What the hell do you think I'm going to do to you? I'm not going to rape you!" She looked at him stupidly. "Oh." He chuckled as he moved his hands around her abdomen. "Mm. Soft fur you have there." She squeaked a "Thanks".

Hawkfeather purred in happiness as he moved his hands up her stomach up to her breasts. They weren't gigantic, but they easily enough to fill a large hand. He squeezed for a few minutes, Bluefur making slight moans here and there.

He got off her, allowing her to stand up. "Alright. You're free to go to bed." He lay down on the couch.. "Of course, you can always sleep here. Bluefur headed to the stairs and stopped. After a few moments she turned around and lay on top of him. "That's a good girl," he said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her.


	3. Promises to Keep

**Content Warning: M Rated**

**A/N: Woo. It's my B-day, but you get the present.**

Bluefur awoke on top of Hawkfeather, one of his arms around her back, the other on her rump. She sighed, shrugging. Whatever. It wouldn't be polite to wake a snoring guest, now would it?

Bluefur decided to just lay there until he woke up, and when he did she wouldn't bring it up.

A few minutes passed until the snoring ceased and Hawkfeather woke up, but he left his eyes closed. "Morning, sweetheart," he said. Bluefur purred for a moment until she realized what she was doing. "No.. I'm not your 'sweetheart'. I was just kind enough to save you from the alley," she answered with a slight scowl.

He smirked. "Then how come you're still letting me do this?" He started rubbing his hand around her butt, which is when Bluefur realized that he had pulled her pants down just past her behind "I'm not letting you do that-" Bluefur was interrupted as he stuck his hand in her crack and started to massage her anus with his finger.

"You really should be, though," Hawkfeather said, his evil smirk still on his face. "Wait.. Stop for a second..." she part asked, part begged, part demanded. He shrugged, removing his hand and placing it on her lower back.

"Well?" he asked. "Why should I be letting you do this when you just got the shit beaten out of you yesterday morning?" Bluefur asked. He shrugged. "Probably because I could easily lay his ass on the ground." She huffed. "Yeah, right. Blackfoot's probably the toughest guy in all of high school." He sighed. Could she just enjoy this before they had to head back to school?

She noticed his annoyance. "Fine. How about this? You beat him in a fight, and I'll do whatever you want tonight," she proposed. He thought for a second. "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

* * *

Hawkfeather went to school, slouching. It was part of his strategy. If he made himself look like a wimp, he could get the upper hand fairly easily. Bluefur was going to be by his side, but he told her to just trail him casually. Sure enough, Blackfoot was still there, and Blackfoot walked in front of him, looming over him. Sure, Hawkfeather was strong, but he knew in a real fight, Blackfoot would beat him down.

"Well, well, if it isn't the wimp from the other day," Blackfoot said. Hawkfeather kept his head down and didn't respond. "Fine. We're going to make this quick. I can live with that." Blackfoot took a huge swing, as expected.

Bluefur watched. "Oh, no. What did I get him into?" she asked herself. But as she ran to help him, she saw that in a quick motion, Hawkfeather grabbed his wrist, and pulled sideways to unbalance Blackfoot. Three quick swings to Blackfoot's face, and Blackfoot was on the ground with a blooded lip and what would very soon be a black eye. "Wow. He's good," she muttered to herself. She was never under the impression that Hawkfeather had a slight chance of taking Blackfoot down, but now she had to pay the price that night.

* * *

Bluefur walked by Hawkfeather with a sigh. She could think of plenty of people she wouldn't want to do this with, but she just didn't want to do this. "Something wrong?" Hawkfeather asked. "No.. I just don't want to do this." she replied. "Is it something you don't like about me?" he asked. "No. To be honest, I would rather do this with you than anyone else. I just don't want to do this again."

"If it's something you don't want to do, then I won't force you to do this with me," Hawkfeather said. "Thanks. I prefer to stay true to my word, but this just isn't something I want,"

The two of them walked into the house, both of them rather upset. "Why do you look so sad?" asked Hawkfeather. "Like I said, I prefer to stay true to my word." Bluefur replied. Hawkfeather shrugged, walking to the couch and removing his shirt. "What are you doing?" she asked sternly. "Getting ready for bed." He continued to remove his ragged jeans and plopped down on the couch. It was just then that Bluefur realized how much heat he was packing. "Whoa," she whispered to herself.

She stood there for a good minute, dumbfounded. She snapped out of it and ran upstairs with a heavy blush.

* * *

Bluefur had been rubbing her area for a good ten minutes. She sighed, giving it up, getting up to wash her hands. She went back to her bed, then wondered if Hawkfeather was still awake. She quietly walked downstairs. She saw him lightly stoking himself, facing away from her on the couch. She quietly approached him. "I've reconsidered, but I don't want you in here," she said, hand over her pussy. He shrugged, "I can work with that," he replied. Hawkfeather thought for a second. "You like foreplay, or you want to get right to it?" She shrugged. "Right to it, I guess."

He walked up behind her, and gently eased her to her hands and knees, his dick throbbing. "Ready?" he asked. Bluefur nodded, backing herself closer to him. He stalled a second in surprise; he didn't expect her to want to do this. He moved her tail out of the way, positioning himself. He slowly eased in, Bluefur giving slight moans until he was all the way in.

He waited for a minute or two, giving Bluefur time to adjust. He slowly started humping, each time coming out a bit more. "Harder!" He looked at her in confusion. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I don't want you to worry about my pleasure. Just do whatever you want... Treat me like a slave," she said with a smirk. _"Whoa,"_ he said to himself. He COULD work with that though. He kept going slow for a minute. He wasn't going to do that...

Bluefur gasped when he immediately began pounding harshly. She began yelping in both pleasure and pain. Pleasant, yes, but a rather large shock to the body. This prompted Hawkfeather to go harder, ignoring all care for her, just like she asked. Bluefur let out cries of pain and pleasure.

Hawkfeather wasn't expecting himself to reach his peak that fast, but he felt the pressure building up. He wrapped Bluefur in his arms, lifted he upper body up, and began slamming. Bluefur cried out, reaching her climax and releasing her fluid all over the floor. Hawkfeather hit his climax, pulling out of Bluefur and placing her on her back before releasing himself all over her.

Bluefur gasped at him, eyes wide. He had covered at least half her body with semen, if not more. Hawkfeather leaned down, placing his lips on hers. "See? Wasn't that fun?" She smiled a bit. It was something she wanted to do, after all.


End file.
